militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Rostron
|birth_place = Bolton, Lancashire, England |death_date= |death_place = Chippenham, Wiltshire, England |placeofburial = |image = Molly brown rescue award titanic.jpg |caption = Rostron receiving a "loving cup" from Margaret Brown for his rescue of Titanic survivors |allegiance = |serviceyears = |rank = Captain - RNR Commodore - Cunard |branch = Reserve |commands = [[SS Imperator|RMS Berengaria]] |unit = |battles = World War I *Battle of Gallipoli |awards = Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire Decoration for Officers of the Royal Naval Reserve Congressional Gold Medal }} Sir Arthur Henry Rostron, KBE, RD, RNR (14 May 1869 – 4 November 1940) was a Captain for the Cunard Line. He was the master of the ocean liner [[RMS Carpathia|RMS Carpathia]] when it rescued the survivors of the RMS Titanic which sank on 15 April 1912 after striking an iceberg. Captain Rostron won wide praise for his energetic efforts to reach the Titanic before she sank, and his efficient preparations for and conduct of the rescue of the survivors. He was awarded a Congressional Gold Medal by the U.S. Congress, and in 1926 was appointed Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire. He rose to become the Commodore of the Cunard fleet, and retired in 1931. History Arthur Rostron was born in Astley Bridge, north of Bolton, Lancashire, England to James and Nancy Rostron in 1869. Educated at Bolton Grammar School from 1882 to 1883 and Bolton Church Institute in 1884, Rostron then joined the Merchant Navy Cadet School Ship [[HMS Conway (school ship)|HMS Conway]] as a cadet. After two years of training on the Conway, he was apprenticed to the Waverley Line of Messrs, Williamson, Milligan and Co. in Liverpool on the iron clipper ship, Cedric the Saxon. In 1887 Rostron joined the barque Red Gauntlet as a second mate. Soon after, he left the Waverly Line and joined the barque Camphill. In December 1894 Rostron served on board the steamship Concord where he passed the extra master's certificate. He joined the Cunard Line in January 1895 and earned a position as fourth officer on the ocean liner . In the years afterward he would also serve on other Cunard ships including the Aurania, Etruria, Servia, Cherbourg, Ultonia and Saxonia. As a member of the Royal Naval Reserve, Rostron temporarily left the Cunard Line to serve with the Royal Navy during a period of international tension occasioned by the Russo-Japanese War of 1904–1905. Rostron subsequently returned to the Cunard Line. He was made first officer of the [[RMS Lusitania|RMS Lusitania]] in 1907, but was transferred to the Bresica and made the ship's Captain the day before the Lusitania's maiden voyage. The Bresica and his next several ships served the Mediterranean region, including his first passenger ship, the Pennonia, whose New York - Mediterranean route he commanded in 1911. He was subsequently given command of the passenger liner [[RMS Carpathia|RMS Carpathia]]. The Titanic rescue The Carpathia was on its regular route between New York City and Fiume when early on 15 April 1912 she received a distress signal from the White Star Line ocean liner RMS Titanic, which had struck an iceberg and was sinking. Rostron was asleep when Carpathia's' wireless operator, Harold Cottam, contacted Titanic at 12:15am to relay regular private party wireless traffic from Cape Race. The sinking Titanic, which had struck an iceberg approximately an hour before, replied with a distress message and call for help. Cottam ran to Rostron's cabin to alert him. Rostron immediately ordered the ship to race towards the Titanic's reported position, posting extra lookouts to help spot and maneuver around the ice he knew to be in the area. Only after ordering the Carpathia turned to the disaster scene did he confirm with Cottam if he was sure about the Titanic's distress call http://www.titanicinquiry.org/USInq/AmInq01Rostron01.php. About 58 nautical miles (93 km) separated the Carpathia from Titanic's position. Rostron and his engineering crew (led by Chief Engineer A. B. Jones) skilfully obtained the maximum speed possible from the engines of Carpathia, coaxing her up to 17.5 knots - three and a half faster than her rated speed. Even so, Carpathia, travelling through dangerous ice floes, took about 3½ hours to reach the Titanic's radioed position. During this time Rostron turned off heating to ensure maximum steam for the ship's engines and had the ship prepared for the survivors; including getting blankets, food and drinks ready, and ordering his medical crew to stand by to receive the possibly injured survivors. Altogether, 23 orders from Rostron to his crew were successfully implemented before Carpathia had even arrived at the scene of the disaster. Rostron was a pious man: issuing orders he often raised a hand to his cap and closed his eyes in prayer. Speaking of the risk taken by running through dense ice at speed at night he is reported to have said, "I can only conclude another hand than mine was on the helm."http://www.edmontonjournal.com/Spirituality+work+Titanic/6457488/story.html When Rostron believed he was getting close to the Titanic he had green starburst rockets launched to encourage the Titanic if she was still afloat, or her survivors if she was not. Carpathia began picking up survivors about an hour after the first starburst was seen by those in the lifeboats. The Carpathia would end up rescuing 710 survivors out of the 2,228 passengers and crew on board the Titanic; at least one survivor is said to have died after reaching the ship. After consulting with White Star Line managing director and Titanic survivor J. Bruce Ismay, Rostron decided to turn the ship around and return to New York City to disembark the survivors. Later, Rostron testified at both the US Senate inquiry and the British Wreck Commissioner's inquiry into the sinking of the RMS Titanic. Titanic survivors, including Margaret Brown, presented Rostron with a silver cup and gold medal for his efforts the night Titanic sank. He was also awarded the Congressional Gold Medal, the Thanks of Congress, the American Cross of Honor, a medal from the Liverpool Shipwreck and Humane Society and a gold medal from the Shipwreck Society of New York. Captain Rostron was very highly praised for his efforts in both the American and the British inquiries into the disaster http://www.titanicinquiry.org/USInq/AmInq01Rostron03.php http://www.titanicinquiry.org/BOTInq/BOTInq28Rostron01.php http://www.titanicinquiry.org/USInq/USReport/AmInqRep08.php#a1 http://www.titanicinquiry.org/BOTInq/BOTReport/BOTRepRescue.php. Later life Rostron continued in command of the Carpathia for a year before transferring to the Caronia. Afterwards, from 1913 to 1914 he took command of the Carmania, Campania, and Lusitania. Rostron was Captain of the Aulania when World War I began and the ship was turned into a troopship which Rostron continued to command. In 1915, Rostron and the Aulania were involved in the Battle of Gallipoli in Turkey. In September 1915, Rostron joined the [[RMS Mauretania (1906)|RMS Mauretania]] and in April 1916 he joined the Ivernia in the Mediterranean Sea. He returned to the Mauretania in 1917 before taking command of the Andania, Saxonia, Carmania and the Mauretania again. In December 1918, he was made Captain on the acting list of the Royal Navy Reserve and made a Commander of the Order of the British Empire in 1919. Rostron continued to command the Mauretania after it returned to normal passenger service in June 1919, and in 1926 he was made a Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire. In July 1928 Rostron took command of the [[RMS Berengaria|RMS Berengaria]] and became the commodore of the Cunard fleet. After his retirement in May 1931, Rostron was a member and Captain of the Southampton Master Mariner's Club and wrote an autobiography called Home from the Sea. When his former ship, the much-beloved Mauretania, sailed for Scotland to the shipbreakers in 1935, Rostron was supposed to have been on board; however, overcome with emotion, he refused to board her and instead waved farewell from pierside, preferring to remember the ship as she was when he commanded her. Rostron died of pneumonia at the Cottage Hospital, Chippenham, Wiltshire on 4 November 1940 and is buried at the West End Church in Southampton, next to his wife Ethel Minnie Rostron, who died three years later. Rostron Close in West End is named after him. Portrayals in Titanic films He has been portrayed in various Titanic films by several actors. In the 1958 A Night to Remember he is played by Anthony Bushell. In 1979's SOS Titanic he is portrayed by Philip Stone. In the 1996 TV drama Titanic he is portrayed by Terence Kelly. References * * * External links *Carpathia: Passengers and Crew *Biography of Captain Rostron * Category:1869 births Category:1940 deaths Category:Congressional Gold Medal recipients Category:RMS Titanic Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:People educated at Bolton School Category:People from Bolton Category:British sailors